Paihia Island (Emerald)
Paihia Island is an outpost island in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources Buildings ; Fort : Left Right Fire ; Iron Monger : The Queens Ball (iron monger) ; Dusted Buildings : Stripping Wright Down (shipyard) : Ashes to Ashes (distillery) : Bangles That Dangle (iron monger) Government Paihia is controlled by The Swarm. History Paihia Island was originally located on the Hunter Ocean. A tree north of the pond reads, "This island were fashioned by Yngvild." This island is named for the town of Paihia in northern New Zealand. In reference to Pleiades, Paihia is in the place of Alcyone. Blockades , 2007-01-27: takes Paihia uncontested. , 2007-06-30: Bite Me succesfully defended the island in a 4 round blockade against Chthonic Horde, a Brigand King flag lead by Barnabas the Pale. , 2007-08-11: Bite Me succesfully defended the island in a 5 round blockade against Chthonic Horde, a Brigand King flag lead by Barnabas the Pale. , 2007-09-01: EAC takes Paihia from Bite Me in a 3 round non-sinking blockade, intended as a transferral. , 2007-09-22: EAC defended Paihia from the Brigand King, Barnabas the Pale's flag Chthonic Horde, with an amassed power of 3, in 5 sinking rounds. , 2007-09-29: YPP - Your Purdy Pimps takes the isle of Paihia from EAC in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-10-17: The All-Consuming Flame took Paihia from YPP - Your Purdy Pimps in a five round sinking blockade. YPP - Your Purdy Pimps disbanded after The All-Consuming Flame dropped on Paihia, and other flags defended on their behalf. Once the blockade was over, the island had no owner. , 2007-10-24: Collusion took Paihia in a three round sinking blockade. ,2007-11-24: Castigo X took Paihia in a three round non-sinking blockade against Collusion, and Dangerous Liaisons. Collusion did not defend and Dangerous Liaisons did not seriously contend. , 2008-01-06: The Enlightened took Paihia in a three round sinking blockade. Castigo X did not fully contend. , 2008-01-12: Castigo X took Paihia from The Enlightened in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-02-09: Castigo X successfully defended Paihia from EAC in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-02-23: Chthonic Horde took Paihia from Castigo X in a three round sinking blockade. Castigo X did not defend. , 2008-03-09: took Paihia from Chthonic Horde in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-05-03: Damnation took Paihia from Incognito in a three round sinking blockade. The flag pirates of ozeans also attempted to take the island in this blockade. , 2008-05-10: Coerced Coexistence took Paihia from Damnation in a three-round sinking blockade. Damnation did not defend. , 2008-05-24: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended against Jinx in a four-round sinking blockade. On September 2, 2008 Paihia was transferred to We love War by Coerced Coexistence. On October 13 or 20, 2008 Paihia was transferred to Seas the Day by We love War. , 2008-10-26: Seas the Day successfully defended against Pirates of ozeans, in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-11-01: Seas the Day successfully defended against Pirates of ozeans, in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-11-08: Seas the Day successfully defended against Pirates of ozeans, in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-11-15: Seas the Day successfully defended against Beyond the veil in a five-round non-sinking blockade. Seas the Day returned Beyond the veil's war declaration after round four making the fifth round sinking. , 2009-01-03: Seas the Day succesfully defended Paihia against Saints And Sinners. , 2009-03-01: Seas the Day successfully defended against Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2009-05-02: Rebel Rousers took Paihia from Seas the Day in a three-round sinking blockade. On June 15, 2009 Paihia was transferred to Saints And Sinners by Rebel Rousers. , 2009-09-12: Saints And Sinners succesfully defended against Blue Horizon. , 2009-09-19: Saints And Sinners lost Paihia in 3 rounds against Saltatio Mortis in a non-sinking blockade. , 2009-10-24: Saltio Mortis successfully defended against The Enlightened in a five-round sinking blockade. On November 2, 2009 Paihia was transferred to Illusion by Saltatio Mortis On December 11, 2009 Paihia was transferred to Illuminatti by Illusion , 2010-08-14: The Brigand King flag Chthonic Horde took Paihia in a three-round sinking blockade. Illuminati did not defend. , 2010-08-21: Raiders took control of Paihia in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2010-09-08: Illusion took control of Paihia in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Total Effin Chaos also participated, making it a three-way blockade. , 2010-11-28: Spectrum took control of Paihia in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Illusion did not defend. , 2010-12-11: Knockout took control of Paihia in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Spectrum did not defend.